With the accelerated pace of life, the fast boot of the electronic apparatus becomes more important. Most smart apparatuses have the shutdown buttons set as in a standby mode, which is, however, not the real shutdown mode. Although the standby mode can effectively shorten the waiting time, the overall electronic system still continuously consumes the electric power, and such the skill pertains to the “power-hungry fast boot.” The electric power consumed in the standby mode increases the worldwide carbon dioxide emission by 1%. European Union has decided that the power consumption of the smart home appliance upon shutdown must be smaller than 0.1 watts. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a fast boot method in the hibernation, power-off or shutdown mode to replace the power-consumptive standby/wake mode. The hibernation/wake-up mode is a feasible solution. However, the conventional method for resuming from hibernation is writing pages into a page buffer one by one upon boot, and then copies the pages from the page buffer to target pages of the main memory one by one, wherein the processes are quite time-consuming, and the current industry needs a new fast wake-up and boot method.